Dark Destination
My 20th fanfiction. Credit to AnimationFan15 for the title of "Dark Destination". Feedback is appreciated. The family, save for Lucy, are enjoying their breakfast. -Hey guys!-Lucy said popping out of nowhere. -Ahhh!-The family screamed. -Lucy, you almost gave me a heart attack!-Lynn yelled. -Sorry.-Lucy said. -Sorry, you made Lana spill cereal all over me!-Lola yelled. -You just made me spill my zombie bran on Lori!-Lincoln said before quietly chuckling. -I spit milk all over Leni and Luna!-Luan said not even bothering to chuckle quietly. -You've reduced what was earlier a peaceful breakfast session into what is now another argument!-Lisa complained. -I want to complain too!-Lana said. -I want to be with my family.-Lucy started.-It's just my approach is a little.... -Terrifying!-They yelled.-Spooky! Frightening! -Kinda.-Lucy said. The kids complain to Lucy about her scaring them, resulting in her saying. -Well it wouldn't happen if you weren't a bunch of chickens!-Lucy yelled. -Did she just call us chicken?!-Lynn asked.-As in scared chicken?! -Yeah!-Everyone answered. -Not cool, it may be somewhat true, but I'm less chicken than all of you!-Lynn replied. -Nuh uh, I am!-Lola answered. -Oh really does this ring a bell?-Lori asked.-"THERE'S A GHOST IN THE BASEMENT! *cries*"! -Hey, that doesn't make me a chicken!-Lola yelled. -You're all wrong!-Lincoln interrupted.-I'm the bravest one of us after Lucy. The siblings glare at each other, and then begin fighting, the fight is broken up by Lucy. -I have a way we can see who the next bravest is.-Lucy said grinning. -What?!-The all asked enthusiastically. The old haunted house on Oak street.-Lucy explained. -Yeah!-They urged her to go on. -You all go in there, and see who can stay in there the longest.-Lucy finished. -Wait, the one that Teddy Frueger died in?-They all except Leni asked a lot less enthusiastic. -Yeah, that doesn't happen to frighten you, does it?-Lucy asked. -What, of course not!-They all said.-That old myth! -Wait, I like don't know the myth!-Leni said. -Alright, I'll tell you Leni.-Lincoln said.-Teddy was a physio killer who died in a house on Oak street, he haunts that houses killing all who enters the house. He gives off a signature whistle, and the next thing you see is the ghost of Teddy Frueger. -Oh, that's not scary at all -Well then it shouldn't be a problem.-Lucy replied. -Alright, it's settled.-Lincoln said.-We'll head over there tonight. That night in the Loud House, the kids cancel all their plans, they grab sleeping bags, and head over to the house. -Well, let's go inside.-Luna said nervously. -Yeah, like, this house is nothing we can't handle.-Leni said nervously. -Right, it's not like anyone literally died in there!-Lori joked weakly. The others laugh weakly. Once inside the house, they see that it's like their house 5 upstairs bedrooms, and a closet. Everyone chooses a room, while keeping the same roommates from their house with the exception of Lisa and Lynn, who's roommates aren't there, and Lincoln takes the 5th room. -So guys did you hear the one about the...-Luan started before hearing her whoopee cushion go off.-Hey who sat on my whoopee cushion? -Nobody did.-Leni answered. -Seriously, who sat on it?!-Luan asked. -Just watch it.-Leni commanded. They all stare at the cushion, and suddenly it goes off, despite nobody sitting on it. Lori, who was sitting next to the cushion, gets terrified and runs outside screaming. -There was a ghost sitting right next to me!-Lori yelled. -Geez, this contest might go a little faster than we expected.-Lincoln commented. Unfortunately, no one else left till bedtime, in the room Luna and Luan chose. Luan is sleeping in her sleeping bag, and hears a loud guitar riff. -Luna cut it out!-Luan commanded.-I'm trying to sleep! Luan gets no response except another loud riff. -Luna!-Luan yelled. A riff is the only response she gets. -Seriously Luna, if you don't stop messing with me, I'm gonna tell mom and dad when I win this contest!-Luan yelled. A loud but short riff plays again. Luan furious, turns around to confront Luna, but sees a sleeping Luna, and a floating guitar, another riff plays, this one with enough force to send Luan flying out of the room. Luan runs out of the house. In Lola and Lana's room. Lola is hit with a rock by who she assumes is Lana. -Oww, don't throw rocks at me!-Lola commanded. Lola looks and sees Lana snoring while she sleeps. -I know you're faking!-Lola yelled. A rock hits Lola while Lana continues snoring. -Impossible!-Lola screamed. -Leave this place and never return!-A voice commanded. -Ahhh!-Lola screamed before running out of the house. Lana then stands up awake, pretends to snore, throws a rock with one hand, and plays a video on her phone that says the same thing the "ghost" Lola heard say. Then she chuckles. -Too easy.-Lana laughed. They wake up that morning and make new roommates for the ones that left, Luna and Leni become roommates, and Lana asks to bunk with Lincoln. -No!-Lincoln answered. -But why not?!-Lana asked. -Because I'm not going to help you won a competition against me, by giving you a roommate.-Lincoln answered. -But I don't like to be alone!-Lana said.- Please! -Well you should've thought of that before you scared your roommate away!-Lincoln replied. -Please!-Lana begged in tears. -What, are you afraid of Teddy coming out and getting you?-Lincoln asked. -Yes, does that mean I can stay?-Lana asked hopefully. -No, I was just going to say that it's to late for that.-Lincoln said. -Why?!-Lana asked in tears again. -Because...-Lincoln paused.-TEDDY'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU LANA! Lana screams, Luna and Leni run over to console her. -Don't worry Lana, he isn't behind you.-Leni said pulling Lana into a hug. -Yeah, Lincoln was pranking you!-Luna said joining the hug.-Not cool bro. -What, it was funny!-Lincoln protested. -Luan would've found it funny, but that was really uncool.-Leni commented. -I found it hilarious!-Lynn walked out laughing. -I don't see how she thought it was real, as ghosts aren't.-Lisa said.-But that was a rather cruel joke Lincoln. -Whatever, it's lunchtime!-Lincoln said. The kids order food and have it delivered to the house, Lynn, who has a meatball sub, is enjoying it. -Yummy, is there anything better than a meatball sub?!-Lynn asked rhetorically. The sub grows a pair of eyes and begins talking -Actually, there is this dish called...-The sub began before Lynn shrieked. -You're alive?!-Lynn asked shocked. -What, haven't you ever seen a talking sandwich before?!-The sub asked.-Don't you watch TV?! -If all sandwiches are alive, why do they let humans eat them?-Lynn asked. -Because we plan to rebel at just the right time, and we will turn all humans into food for us, starting with you!-The sub yelled. -Ahhh!-Lynn screamed before running out of the house. Lana immediately approaches Lisa. -So, looks like you could use a new roommate!-Lana commented hopefully. -If you let me enjoy my lunch in peace, you can bunk with me.-Lisa negotiated. -Deal!-Lana exclaimed. That night in Luna and Leni's temporary room. -So, haunted house, only 5 of us left...-Luna started before Leni interrupts. -Luna, are you scared?-Leni asked cowering under her sleeping bag. -Maybe, how about you?-Luna asked cowering under her sleeping bag. -Maybe.-Leni said. The sleeping bags were on opposite sides of the room, suddenly lightning strikes, and the two move in an instant to the middle of the room hugging each other while still under their sleeping bags. -Ah who am I kidding, I am scared!-They said to each other. -Look at us Leni, two teenagers, who thought we could handle a haunted house better than the rest of our family, but ended up hiding in their sleeping bags.-Luna said. -Lucy was right, we are chickens.-Leni admitted. -I don't think Lucy would be as brave as she leads on in this situation.-Luna commented. -It would probably even scare that Hunter Spectre guy Lincoln watches on TV.-Leni said. -That guy's a phony!-Luna commented.-Leni, call me crazy, but I think we shouldn't be afraid! -You're right Luna, what makes this house so scary anyways?!-Leni asked getting out of her sleeping bag and standing up proudly. -Absolutely nothing!-Luna answered standing up proudly. A whistling is heard. -It's Teddy, he's coming for us!-They yelled. Luna and Leni tell their siblings that Teddy is coming for them, scaring Lana out of the house, and Lisa and Lincoln laughing in their faces. -Can I bunk in your room?-Leni and Luna asked the other two remaining. -No, it's a competition and I am not going to help you win!-Lisa and Lincoln answered. -Please, I don't want to go back to that room!-They pleaded. -How about we be roommates, as we seem to be the only ones who don't believe in this Teddy person.-Lisa suggested to Lincoln.-And you two can take my room, since "Teddy" hasn't been there yet. -Thanks Lis!-They exclaimed. -Alright, sounds fair enough.-Lincoln said. So everyone made the switch, and Luna and Leni fall asleep, while Lincoln and Lisa stay up talking. In the middle of the night, Luna and Leni are awoken by a scream from Lisa and Lincoln. Concerned, they rush into the room, and are surprised to see a vortex on the floor, and a phantom emerging from the vortex. -What's going on?!-They asked terrified. -I don't know!-They answered their eyes tightly shut.-We were just talking about how stupid that whole Teddy story is, and then this happened! The phantom, fully emerged, grasps Lincoln and Lisa, and begins pulling them into the vortex. -Ahhhhh!-They yelled. Without wasting a second, Leni and Luna grab their siblings, and manage to pull them away from the phantom, and run out of the house all together. -You saved us!-Lisa and Lincoln exclaimed hugging Luna and Leni tightly. -Of course!-They answered returning the hug. -Even after we didn't do anything to help you when you were scared?!-They said. -Dude, we're not gonna let you die because you weren't acting cool earlier!-Luna replied. -Yeah, like, then we would be the ones acting uncool.-Leni replied. -So if we left at the same time, we all won!-Lisa said. -Yay!-Leni exclaimed.-Now let's go home before anything else scary happens. The four siblings head home happily. THE END. Category:Episodes